hollywoodheightsfandomcom-20200214-history
Loren's New Look
" " is the fifty-third episode of Hollywood Heights. It first aired on TeenNick in the United States on August 29, 2012 and received million viewers. Plot Loren does a photo shoot, and Nora is not too fond of her look. Eddie meets with Oz, and makes an arrangement that Loren joins the movie. Traci is still suspicious of Kelly and Jake. Melissa is determined to find out more answers about Beth. Chloe forces Jackie out of the house, and Tyler threatens her, once again, to watch her back. Tyler comes to Rumour and makes drama with Loren and Eddie. Don and Nora talk business, and Nora goes home. Max comes in, and they start talking. Adriana and Chloe talk business, and Adriana is worried about what Chloe will do with her information about Loren. Extended Plot At MK, Nora tells Loren that she isn't comfortable with her new look. Nora doesn't think that the look reflects who Loren truly is. She wants to make sure that Loren doesn't change who she is. Tyler waits outside Oz's office during Oz's meeting with Chloe and Eddie. Eddie expresses his concern over having to do a movie with the little time he already has. Oz says that he can guarantee the role of Sandy to Chloe if Eddie does the movie, but she is out if Eddie doesn't accept. Mel and Adam arrive at MK and Mel says her dad is doing better. Mel wants to record Loren's modeling session. Eddie tells Oz that he doesn't even want to do the movie with Chloe, he just wants her to get off his back. Eddie tells Chloe that he is not going to forgive her and he definitely doesn't want to be in a movie with her for 6 months pretending he is falling in love with her. Oz offers Eddie $10 million, producer credit, and says he can choose his leading lady. Eddie says that he wants Loren to play Sandy and Chloe to have a part in another movie to keep her out of his life for good. At the clinic, Adriana gets the security code. At MK, the photographer tells Loren she needs more attitude. She listens and the photo shoot goes well. Nora expresses her concerns to Max and he eases them by saying that Loren has him and Eddie in her corner. Oz agrees to the deal and at the end of the meeting, he gets arrested. He claims it isn't serious. Kelly tells Loren she did great and tells her she's a natural. Nora tells Kelly she is going to stay out of what Loren wears. Chloe tells Jackie that everything in her life is dead: the movie, her career, and relationship with Eddie. She claims that the universe is punishing her. She blames Jackie for her bad luck. She tells Jackie to leave and go back to Fresno. Jackie tells her that she is sick of Chloe attacking everyone she loves. She says the Chloe is being heartless because she killed Katy and was going after her son now. Eddie arrives at MK. He tells her about the meeting and how he put her up for the role of Sandy and about Oz getting arrested. He doesn't mention Chloe. Loren asks Eddie for his opinion about her pictures. He tells her they're gorgeous but seems hesitant. He tells her she looks beautiful, but wants to make sure she remains the natural, down to earth girl that he fell for. Kelly asks Eddie why Chloe was at the meeting, and this bothers Loren because Eddie didn't mention Chloe. He tells her she wasn't worth mentioning. Tyler comes to Chloe's and tells her to watch her back. At the cafe, Mel and Adam talk about Beth. Mel says she made her even more confused then she already was. Adam says that Beth seemed afraid of Lisa too. Mel says she is going to do more investigating. Eddie takes Loren to dinner at Rumour. Loren seems bothered and Eddie asks if it's because Chloe was at the meeting. Eddie says he didn't think to mention Chloe because she means so little to him. Eddie tells Loren that she has no need to be worried and it's good that she doesn't trust Chloe. Adriana goes to Chloe's and says she has dirt on Loren. Adriana makes Chloe set up an appointment with her modeling agent before she tells her anything. At the Masters' house, Nora tells Don that she wasn't accepted by the bank to be an investor. Don says she could use Loren's college fund because she isn't going to college and will be making a lot more of her own money. This makes Nora uncomfortable and she leaves. Nora arrives home, crying, when Max shows up at her door. He brought her the scarf she dropped. She tells him she is really confused and Max says he is there for her if she wants to talk. Loren and Eddie talk about the concert. Eddie reveals to her that he is actually nervous because of the new songs and new vibe. Loren tells him his new song is great and that the fans will love it. They talk a little about their problems and conclude that they don't really have problems. Tyler arrives at Rumour. He walks over to their table and says he isn't going to sleep with Loren because she is too bland. Loren sarcastically responds that Tyler is her type because she is so into arrogant jerks. Eddie tells her to ignore him like the rest of the entertainment business. Tyler mocks Eddie's break up with Chloe by saying how honesty is so important in a relationship. Loren asks Tyler why he is the way he is and if someone hurt him while he was younger. Tyler gets thrown out. Kelly tells Jake that she is never going to live that kiss down and maybe it will be easier for both of them if she quit. Adriana tells Chloe that she is trying to be a better person and needs to know what Chloe is going to do with the info. Chloe tells her that nice guys finish last and Adriana responds by saying Eddie is a nice guy. A fan of Eddie's sees him at Rumour and also recognizes Loren. The fan gets a picture of Eddie and Loren and then Loren gets up and tells the fan to get in a picture with Eddie. Eddie tells Loren that it was incredibly sweet of her and Loren says she used to know a girl like her. Nora tells Max that she is glad he is there. He wants her to tell him what is going on and she tells him she wants to forget what is going on. Max tells her that he has the perfect solution. Mel goes digging in a drawer to try to uncover something about Beth. She finds what could be her birth certificate or an adoption certificate. Cast *Cody Longo as Eddie Duran *Brittany Underwood as Loren Tate *Daphne Ashbrook as Jackie Kowalski *Brandon Bell as Jake Madsen *Ashley Holliday as Melissa Sanders *Vince Jolivette as Connor Morgan *Shannon Kane as Traci Madsen *Hunter King as Adriana Masters *Nick Krause as Adam *Yara Martinez as Kelly *Grayson McCouch as Don Masters *Melissa Ordway as Chloe Carter *Justin Wilczynski as Tyler Rorke *Jama Williamson as Nora Tate *Carlos Ponce as Max Duran *Kiko Ellsworth as Photographer Songs featured Orbit Monkey - New World Order (4:13 – Nora and Loren talk about her outfit at MK) Kari Kimmel – Brand New Day (9:30 – Loren models) Kelsey Muse - Dear You (27:45 – Mel & Adam at the café) Adam Michaels - Life of Luxury (32:45 – Jake arrives at Rumour) Pop Filter - Here We Are (36:25 – Jake calls Traci from Rumour) Zara Phillips - Secrets (40:18 – Nora & Max, Mel finds her birth certificate) All times are based on the episodes available on iTunes Gallery sneak peek.jpg ox153.jpg eddie153.jpg chloe53.jpg 153chloed.jpg lorenhh153.jpg awhh god.jpg click.jpg couple pic.jpg fan picture.jpg eddie and lo 153.jpg nah.jpg huh.jpg eddiee153.jpg i got an idea.jpg cover.jpg Official Pic 153.jpg jake153.jpg tyler153.jpg chloeandaid153.jpg chloe.jpg lol153.jpg 153.jpg 1153.jpg 11153.jpg 111153.jpg 1111153.jpg 11111153.jpg 111111153.jpg 1111111153.jpg lol max's reaction.jpg 1553.jpg jackie153.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Aired Episodes